


Changbin's Bad Hair Day

by thelikesofus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Headcanon, Help, Jisung helps Changbin, Male/Male Friendship - Freeform, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Seo Changbin-centric, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Seo Changbin, asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelikesofus/pseuds/thelikesofus
Summary: Changbin accidentally creates an ideal habitat for a small flock of birds to nest.ORChangbin wakes up to his hair in an absolute state and turns to Jisung for help.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Changbin's Bad Hair Day

It was a bird's nest, a monstrosity. A mess of tangles and knots that stuck up on wild angles and defied gravity in a way that nothing should ever be able to.  _ It _ was Changbin's hair. 

He had known it would come to this and so he was not all that surprised. Hours upon hours of incessantly running his fingers through his fridge and then shoving a baseball cap or beanie on top of it all and refusing to acknowledge just how messy it has become had led him to this point.

The digital clock on Changbin's cellphone currently reads 8 am and he knows that they are supposed to be in the practice rooms by nine. He really should have gotten up a lot earlier than he did this morning, but he had been up late the night before helping Chan record guide tracks and had decided to be lenient with himself by setting a slightly later alarm. He would now have to face the consequences.

For a moment he considers once again pulling on a beanie and ignoring the problem entirely but they have an interview to record that afternoon and he cannot bear to see the look on the stylist's faces when they see the monstrosity on his head. Also, Miyoung is known for being a terror with a wide-toothed comb and the last thing Changbin wants is to be left at her mercy.

With a heavy sense of defeat hanging in his stomach, Changbin grabs a spray bottle off the side table in his shared room with Hyunjin and goes in search of the only person who may be able to tame the monster that is currently curling around his ears and hanging in his eyes.

He had hoped he would find Jisung in the kitchen but upon entering the room he instead comes face to face with Felix, just as the boy is taking a mouthful of his cereal. Unfortunately said mouthful is soon blown across the table as Felix takes in Changbin's current appearance.

"Rough night?" The younger boy snickers as he wipes milk from around his mouth.

"Is it that bad?" Changbin knows exactly how bad it is, and yet for some reason he is hoping Felix will sugar coat his response. He really should have known better.

"Hyung! You look like you've been dragged through a gorse bush backward!" Felix announces proudly.

"A what?" Changbin still does not understand half of what came out of Felix's mouth most of the time and the confusion only gets worse when he has to listen to him hold a conversation with Chan. Changbin genuinely believes that they are speaking in code most of the time.

"You're a mess," Felix explains with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, great. Thank you." The amount of self restrain Changbin utilizes at this moment, to repress the urge to grab the nearest object and throw it directly at the cheeky grin on Felix's face, is astounding.

"You are most welcome!" Felix sings, as the grin twists into a playful smirk and spreads across his cheek, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Don't worry, when Cruella De Vil comes looking for her wig I'll be sure to point her in your direction." And before Changbin can retaliate by grabbing the nearby kettle, Felix has dumped his bowl in the sink and fled the room.

Out of frustration, Changbin tries to drag his fingers over his head again only for them to become so tangled in his dark locks that they almost become stuck. He lets out a frustrated groan as he marches out of the kitchen and into the bedroom across the hall. Here he finally finds Jisung, snuggled under a mountain of blankets, and pressed back to back with Minho. Usually, Changbin would have at least paused to take photos (for blackmail purposes) but right now he does not have the time.

With no remorse, Changbin harshly pulls the duvet out from under Jisung's chin, exposing the younger boy to the cool morning air.

"You need to get up!" Changbin commands, ignoring Jisung's indignant noise of complaint and the way he shuffles back towards Minho's warmth.

"No!" Jisung wines.

"Please, Sungie!" Changbin grasps Jisung's exposed shoulder and tries to roll the boy towards the edge of the mattress.

"No, why?" Jisung squirms in a weak attempt to remove himself from Changbin's grip and blinks blearily as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Once his vision clears and focuses enough to recognize the boy above him, his eyes blow wide and he barely hides a snigger. "Oh, I see." 

"Just get up, please." Changbin prompts again while rolling his eyes and pushing Jisung closer to the edge again. The minutes until they have to vacate the dorm are quickly ticking away, in fact, it would not surprise Changbin in the least if Chan had already been in here to try and rouse these two sleepyheads. 

"Yeah, yeah." Jisung stretches his arms far above him and shakes his head in an effort to wake himself. "I'll be out in a minute."

With one last tug on the covers, just to make sure that they are far enough out of reach that Jisung will not be tempted to pull them over himself again, Changbin turns and walks out of the room whilst calling over his shoulder.

"You too, Hyung!" Moments later a barely intelligible grumble resonates from Minho's limp body. 

Changbin waits just outside the bedroom door until he hears the telling sound of the covers shifting and Jisung's feet hitting the floor.

Ten minutes later, as Changbin is waiting restlessly on the couch in the living area, Jisung reappears. He is now dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, that almost certainly belongs to Seungmin, and he is carrying an assortment of combs and brushes. 

He indicates for Changbin to take a seat on the floor in front of him as he settles on the couch. Changbin does as directed and leans back against the couch cushions between Jisung’s knees as Jisung readies his weapons for battle. 

First, he grabs hold of a spray bottle Changbin had collected Earlier. It actually belongs to Jeongin and contains a concoction of water and some sort of detangler. Jeongin claimed that it was a secret recipe that one of the stylist Noonas shared with him. 

As Jisung begins to thoroughly coat Changbin's hair in spray, Changbin has to bite his tongue to keep from complaining as the cold water is sprayed down the back of his neck. That is until Jisung sprays it directly in his face, quite clearly on purpose.

"Oi! What was that for?" Changbin turns to face Jisung, aiming to stick him with a death glare but Jisung grabs his shoulders firmly and turns him to face away again.

"Quit frowning," Jisung comments with a giggle, returning to the task at hand. "This will take ten minutes tops."

Changbin grumbles under his breath but returns to his original position, allowing Jisung to begin combing through his hair with a wide-toothed comb. 

For a time he is able to rest comfortably as Jisung slowly makes progress. That is until Jisung pulls on a particularly tangled portion of the hair above his left ear and Changbin winces away violently. 

"Hey quit moving, you're only going to make this take longer!" Jisung complains.

"Then quit pulling my hair out! It hurts!” Changbin complains. “It is still attached to me and I would like to keep it that way!”

"I am not pulling it out, there will still be plenty left when I am finished." Jisung forcefully turns Changbin's head and uses his fingers to carefully tug the two sections of hair apart from each other before returning to using the comb. “Besides, if you wanted someone to do this gently you should have asked Hyunjin. Now stop being a baby.”

"I'm not a baby," Changbin grumbles under his breath.

"Baby Changbin." Jisung sing-songs, reaching forward to squeeze Chagbin’s cheek and Changbin retaliates by digging his elbow into the younger boy's knee.

Admittedly, once Jisung has worked most of the big knots out of Changbin's hair and is working on running a brush over his whole head, the process becomes a lot more enjoyable. Changbin feels his eyes begin to drop as the rhythmic motion of the bristles scratching against his scalp lull him into a relaxed state. 

"How does it always get this bad?" Jisung questions and Changbin just shrugs, too focused on the way Jisungs fingers are combing through the hair at the base of his neck. 

"I don't even know," Changbin admits. "Some days I just wake up and it's, ya know." He gestures towards the top of his head as if that explains all he is trying to say and Jisung hums in acknowledgment.

"You should talk to Chan about getting a satin pillowcase or something," Jisung suggests and Changbin recognizes that that might not be a bad idea. He makes a mental note to talk to Chan about it later, or even Seungmin. Seungmin is always getting the managers to find the weirdest things for him, surely a satin pillowcase cannot be that hard to source. 

"So," Changbin starts attempting to make conversation to prevent himself from falling asleep. He can hear the other boys bustling around in the hallway, preparing for the day to come. They need to be leaving very soon and he knows that if he falls asleep now, even Felix will struggle to wake him. "Do I still to be buying you a stuffed toy for Christmas this year or have you already found yourself a 'cuddle-buddy'?"

Jisung abruptly pulls on the hair at the base of Changbin's head, taking some sick pleasure in the pained squark that Changbin let's out. 

"Drop it," Jisung says firmly but Changbin only takes this response as an incentive to see how far he can push it.

"What? You looked pretty cozy." He comments lightly. "Though you know that that bunk bed is not built for two people."

"Not another word." Jisung knees him behind the shoulder and returns to running the brush over Changbin's hair, adding a few more sprays of detangler as he goes. Changbin does drop the subject but makes another mental note to also try teasing Minho about it later. It is always fun to watch Minho get flustered because it very rarely happens. He now regrets not taking photos.

Ten minutes later Jisung announces that he is finished and Changbin reaches up to run his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief when they slide through easily. 

"Thanks, Jisungie," Changbin says gratefully as he pulls the younger boy into a one-armed hug. 

"No problem, Hyung." A wide, cheesy grin spreads across Jisung's face and he flashes it at Changbin before picking up his brushes and leaving the room to finish getting himself ready.

Later, while perched in a make-up chair and listening to the stylist Noona's all gush over how soft his hair feels, he feels a sense of pride rise in him. He will make sure to pass the compliments on to Jisung later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I hope you are doing well and enjoyed this little, domestic Stray Kids headcanon of mine. I tried o post this last night but just as I finished editing it I pressed the wrong button and lost everything!
> 
> Anyway, I always appreciated feedback or any response. Even in the form of keyboard smashes!
> 
> Love, Meegs x


End file.
